Destinée
by 2emezombie
Summary: Peuton changer le destin? C'est ce que se demande Isabelle, qui a bien du mal à trouver sa place... ATTENTION l'histoire prend place après l'ep 3x05 mais inclus des spoilers de l'ep 3x06...
1. Intro

**Destinée**

**Introduction**

Le destin peut-il être modifié ? Changer de direction ?

Ou tout est écrit d'avance ? Sommes nous les maîtres de notre destin ?

C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, c'est aussi la question qui ne cesse de trotter dans la tête d'Isabelle tandis qu'elle regarde Shawn dormir.

Les raisons de sa présence ? Elles sont floues, elle aimerait occulter les paroles de Matthew, les effacer et décider par elle même, et pourtant, elle sent, à l'intérieur d'elle, la force, le pouvoir incontrôlable…

36h que Shawn est sorti de l'hôpital, 36heures aussi qu'il dort paisiblement.

Isabelle ne se résout pas à quitter son chevet, le regarder dormir a un effet tellement apaisant…

Et puis…Shawn est la seule personne qui ne la juge pas…

Parce qu'elle les sent les regards, pesants, les gens ont peur d'elle. Surtout depuis qu'elle a failli tuer son père.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur s'accélère et elle doit fermer les yeux pour ne pas vaciller, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Qu'importe, Shawn n'a pas peur lui, Shawn est différent, n'empêche que ne pas avoir à affronter leurs regards est un soulagement…

Est-ce que Shawn est sorti d'affaire ? Elle le pense, non, correction faite, elle le sait, et elle ne laissera personne, ni son père, ni le groupe Nova, s'en prendre à lui.

Elle se doit de s'accrocher à lui, c'est la seule personne qui peut la contrôler…

Les yeux dans le vague, Isabelle n'aperçoit pas tout de suite le bref mouvement des mains de Shawn et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui, il a déjà péniblement ouvert les yeux.

- Hey chuchote-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Hey renvoie Shawn d'une voix pâteuse en clignant des yeux.

Où sommes-nous ?

- A l'abri lui répondit-elle mi figue mi raisin

- Je…je n'entend plus les voix

- Et tu t'en plains ?

Shawn lui envoie un regard perplexe à peine étonné, il sait sans vraiment se l'expliquer à quel point Isabelle est spéciale.

- Repose toi et reprend des forces, ensuite seulement nous rentrerons explique-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

Quel est le plus pénible dans l'histoire ? Ne pas savoir qui elle est, ou savoir de quoi elle peut être capable ?

Etre prisonnière de son destin ou ne pas savoir comment le combattre ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Isabelle s'étira langoureusement avant de grimacer en découvrant la place vide à gauche du lit. Elle se leva brusquement et décida d'y mettre fin. Elle ferait ce qu'il faudra pour.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Shawn sans même frapper, le surprenant en peignoir, une tasse de café entre les mains.

- Qu'est ce que…quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement

- Je n'aime pas dormir seule expliqua Isabelle dont la voix déterminée rendit Shawn extrêmement nerveux.

- On peut éventuellement t'acheter un chien plaisanta-t-il

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux d'Isabelle.

- Un chien ? J'ai lu des choses sur cette espèce d'animal !

Balayant ses pensées, elle se reconcentra sur Shawn, et la lueur amusée disparut au profit d'une attirance incontestable qui fit reculer Shawn contre le mur.

- On dirait que je te fait peur lui dit-elle amusée tout en déboutonnant un par un les boutons de son chemisier.

- Je n'ai pas peur assura Shawn en reprenant contenance.

Il s'approcha d'Isabelle et stoppa le mouvement de ses mains en les encerclant dans les siennes.

- Tu as du sauter les paragraphes qui disaient que les relations ne se limitent pas au sexe expliqua-t-il en cherchant son regard.

- Ah…Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

Shawn se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

- Parce que le sexe n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments, enfin, si…mais…euh…c'est compliqué bredouilla-t-il

Les personnes qui sont ensemble peuvent passer du temps pour juste…être…ensemble. Tu comprends ?

Isabelle hocha la tête.

- Alors soyons ensemble répondit-elle en claquant des mains à la manière d'une enfant de 5 ans.

- Mais passer du temps ensemble ne signifie pas forcement qu'on sera à nouveau un couple hésita Shawn

- C'est à cause de mon père c'est ça ? Si c'est ça je peux le convaincre tu sais !

- Oui je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ça Isabelle. Tu penses être adulte mais tu ne l'es pas, on aurait pas du aller aussi vite.

- Je suis adulte ! s'emporta-t-elle

Et on doit rester ensemble ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

- ça ne marche pas comme ça Isabelle, tu n'es pas la seule à décider

- Je PEUX être la seule à décider !

- Oh oui, tu peux me forcer, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Isabelle ne répondit pas mais elle ne pu contenir sa colère intérieure et envoya valser la lampe de chevet à travers la pièce par le simple fait de sa pensée.

Reprenant son calme, elle fit demi tour sans un regard pour Shawn.

Non, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pourtant elle ne voulait pas le forcer non plus…

Elle traversa les couloirs du centre en grandes enjambées jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse interpeller par son propre père.

- Wow Wow, où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? demanda Richard

- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits, je retourne me coucher maugréa-t-elle

Malgré la fatigue, Isabelle croisa le regard de l'homme qui accompagnait son père.

C'était l'agent du NTAC, l'oncle de Shawn. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Elle éprouvait un malaise inexplicable en sa présence, malgré tout ce type l'intriguait.

- Bonjour, Isabelle c'est ça ?

Isabelle acquieça, totalement réveillée cette fois, elle ressentait la nervosité de Tom à son égard.

- Tom est venu prendre des nouvelles de Shawn, il ne l'a pas vu depuis...l'hôpital expliqua Richard

- Comment a-t-il guérit ? demanda soudain Tom directement à Isabelle.

Isabelle éluda la question. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver Shawn…

- Shawn est dans sa chambre répondit-elle en s'éloignant, tout en sentant le regard appuyé de Tom peser sur ses épaules.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula littéralement dans son lit. La journée avait très mal commencée, autant la raccourcir le plus possible songea-t-elle en sentant le sommeil s'emparer d'elle.

_- Isabelle, baisse toi !_

_Isabelle eut juste le temps de se baisser avant que la balle ne frôle son épaule._

_La sueur perlait de son front. Où est-il bon sang ? se demanda-t-elle_

_Les détonations se firent plus rare. L'assaut était levé._

_Alors là seulement, Isabelle s'autorisa à respirer, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait que respirer l'odeur du sang, et eût un haut de cœur qui la força à se rattraper à la balustrade située à sa gauche._

_Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, une infime partie de l'armée était debout au milieu du champ de bataille, tous la regardaient, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle « répare » tout ça, comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle n'était pas Dieu…_

_Tout aussi hagarde qu'eux, elle restait là, au milieu de nul part, le sol autour d'elle jonché de cadavres, la peur et le découragement lui enserrant la gorge._

Isabelle se réveilla en sursaut et se leva précipitamment sans même essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

Pour la 2ème fois de la journée elle entra dans la chambre de Shawn.

L'agacement qu'elle lut dans ses yeux fut vite remplacé par une véritable inquiétude.

- Est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, incapable d'expliquer quoique ce soit, elle se laissa aller contre lui tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de son corps tremblant, lui promettant que tout irait bien…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pour arriver à ses fins, elle avait tué. Est-ce qu'elle le regrettait ? Non. Les regrets étaient une perte de temps.

Elle n'était pas une tueuse, elle en était persuadée mais elle savait, même si ils ne lui en avaient pas reparlé depuis, à quel point Shawn et Richard désapprouvaient ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir, mais elle avait sauvé Shawn, et c'était pour elle le plus important.

Il désapprouvait, il avait hurlé, même affaibli, pour qu'elle arrête, elle l'entendait encore. Pourtant, il était là près d'elle, il avait passé les dernières heures à la tenir dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Elle était là pour tuer les 4400. Pouvoir le faire ne posait aucun souci. En être capable, elle l'avait appris ces dernières semaines, serait nettement plus problématique…

Elle était cependant conditionnée, elle le sentait, comme une force s'emparant d'elle, inéluctablement, malgré elle.

Comme lorsqu'elle avait rendu visite à Ryland. Elle avait pactisé avec le diable. Mais n'était-elle pas elle même le diable ?

A quel point pouvait-elle croire les paroles de Matthew ? Sans compter celles de Tom qui résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles…

Isabelle ferma les yeux pour effacer toute pensée désagréable et savourer la chaleur des bras de Shawn. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer…

Elle serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son cou, s'empêchant presque de respirer.

Tout cela la dépassait, elle voulait juste redevenir la petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais été…

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Isabelle.

Shawn avait brisé l'instant de paix. Ils étaient de retour dans le monde réel…

- ça avait l'air… tellement réel répliqua Isabelle

Un vrai carnage frissonna-t-elle.

Est-ce que le futur lui envoyait un message ? Est-ce que c'était ça le futur si elle n'allait pas au bout de sa mission ?

Cette pensée lui trottait encore dans la tête alors qu'elle était dans le parc du centre.

Elle ne vit pas de suite la forme qui se mouvait derrière le buisson situé à peine 10m à côté d'elle et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Isabelle…chuchota l'inconnu

Perplexe, Isabelle se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Qui êtes vous et comment avait vous pu entrer ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement, méfiante.

Un membre du groupe Nova ? Un acolyte du NTAC ? Elle pouvait l'anéantir en quelques secondes. Qui était-il ?

- Tu es en train d'échouer lui expliqua-t-il les yeux dans les yeux.

Tous nos sacrifices seront alors vains…

Isabelle déglutit péniblement. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, et même si son instinct lui dictait de se défendre, elle éprouvait une étrange sensation, une vague de sympathie qu'elle avait bien du mal à expliquer.

- QUI-ETES-VOUS ? répéta-t-elle en détachant doucement les mots.

- Mickaël. Je suis… Mickaël. Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?

Il était pourtant convenu que…

Mickaël stoppa net le cours de ses pensées. En avait-il déjà trop dit ?

- Convenu que QUOI ? s'emporta Isabelle en saisissant Mickaël par le col de sa chemise.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la respiration haletante, Mickaël finit par lui répondre.

- Ta mission Isabelle. Notre mission. Tu devais te souvenir, progressivement.

Le futur, les 4400, nous…

- Qui ça « vous » ?

- Les autres, ceux qui ont été renvoyé dans le passé avec toi, pour…

- Isabelle ?

Isabelle sursauta pour la 2ème fois du dernier quart d'heure écoulé à l'appel de son prénom.

Furieuse d'avoir été interrompue, elle se retourna brusquement en direction de la personne qui approchait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Shawn ? demanda-t-elle dans un mouvement d'humeur.

- Content de te voir aussi plaisanta Shawn.

Ton père te cherche partout.

- Et bien je suis là répliqua-t-elle

- Je vois ça.

Tu me présentes à ton nouvel ami ?

Les yeux d'Isabelle passèrent furtivement de Shawn à Mickaël.

Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec le concept de mensonge. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, donc à vrai dire pas depuis si longtemps que ça, elle n'avait jamais menti.

Ce n'était pas sur sa liste mais il fallait bien un début à tout, et puis la fin justifie les moyens.

- Shawn, voici Mickaël. C'est un 4400 qui vient d'arriver.

Ok. 1er mensonge. Résultat ? Elle se sentait incapable de regarder Shawn en face pour le moment.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air décontenancé et s'occupait à présent parfaitement de Mickaël en le ramenant vers l'intérieur du centre. Soit. Elle lui parlerait plus tard même si la patience n'était pas une de ses vertus principale…

Pour être honnête avec elle même, cette patience fut mise à rude épreuve tout le reste de la journée. Impossible de rester seule à seule avec Mickaël, qui jouait parfaitement bien son rôle de 4400.

Dépité, elle finit la journée seule, sans avoir eu de réponses, et une nouvelle fois sans Shawn.

_Mickaël s'approcha d'elle en posant les mains sur ses épaules, l'air résolu mais aussi résigné._

_- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive connaissant pertinemment la réponse._

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre choix répliqua Isabelle._

_- Tu vas risquer ta vie et celle des gens qui vont t'accompagner ! l'accusa-t-il_

_- Mourir ici ou là bas, quelle importance ? lui répondit-elle, les flammes de la colère s'allumant dans ses yeux noisette._

Isabelle se réveilla brutalement, la respiration saccadée, avec une impression inconnue, étrange, qu'elle avait du mal à définir.

Etait-ce ça qu'on appelait la peur ?

Ses pensées, sa mémoire, son ressenti, tout ses sentiments contradictoires se percutaient dans son cerveau brumeux.

Sans faire de bruit, elle sortit de sa chambre et dévala calmement les marches vers le hall d'entrée du centre.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle y trouva Mickaël…

- On se connaît.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Mickaël ressentait son trouble, elle le savait. Ça la rendait vulnérable et elle s'en voulait pour ça.

- Oui on se connaît lui répondit-il posément.

- Peu importe chuchota-t-elle. JE décide de ce que je vais faire. Personne ne m'imposera quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas leur poupée !

Mickaël respira bruyamment.

- Tu n'es la poupée de personne expliqua-t-il en haussant la voix.

C'est toi qui a décidé de ce retour dans le passé ! Toi qui en est l'instigatrice !


End file.
